Certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to light equipment and more specifically to an AC direct drive system for light emitting diodes with ultra-low flicker, low harmonic distortion, dimming compatibility, and power line regulation.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches, and improved performance over conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.